


An honest cry, in the dark

by lostanny



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostanny/pseuds/lostanny
Summary: Odin would do what he still could, with all his heart.
Relationships: Elise/Odin (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 8





	An honest cry, in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Birthright/Hoshido Route but with an Odin point of view. :'o

He waited for that tireless vision, of a beautiful future full of flowers, with that one in particular at the center. Elise shined like a sun that blossom on earth. And it could blind him sometimes. Because, in the end, Elise was a human being like him. And because of that, she was so vulnerable, considering the unpredictable that was the passing of the time. Wars, sorrow, the pain of lost someone dear. 

Owain should have known better of all that. The future never was a blessing for anyone. That way, Owain, as Odin at that time, didn't have to be so surprised about what happened. But he indeed was, when he knew Elise was one of the casualties of that terrible fight. A flower pretty and fair, of a yellow of happiness. One that didn't stand still about the difficult times that they were all living. Knowing her position, she did what she could, with the limitation she had as a young royal princess. 

Ophelia was waiting for them to come back to a deeprealm far from all that pain. But surely, that wouldn't take place sooner enough. 

What could he say to himself so his heart wouldn't be bleeding so much? In a way that wouldn't cause their child to worry? Because, more than ever, he didn't believe in what the future held ahead. It was harder to handle it than all the fighting or whatever power that he claimed to have endured until now. 

Even a dark creature like him could have made it in time, and it would pain him so much to know it. However, Elise wouldn't want to see him sad and hurting, far from it. 

An honest cry, in the dark, was the last thing he would do before forcing a smile in his lips, and he would be doing it until that smile could be whole again. 

He would expect that: a brighter awakening above the sky and earth that she loved.

Odin would do what he still could, with all his heart.


End file.
